


The Right Partner

by Shatterpath



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some adoring aftercare between lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggy Positivity Week on Tumblr: Day 06 (Thursday): Skinny Steve and/or PeggyCap 
> 
> This is the first of the tales I wrote for this challenge as I was randomly inspired by a list of kinky dialog prompts. In fact, all of Steve's dialog was taken from that list!

"I'm so proud of you."

Too winded to speak, Peggy managed a wordless sound of acknowledgement even as the bonds loosened. His touch was tender now, reassuring after the lusty punishment doled out with a hard hand. Every welt and rising bruise hummed and sang beneath her skin, the nerves still hot and bothered despite Peggy's exhaustion. 

Steve might be a small, seemingly unassuming man, but he was devious, smart and so wonderfully in tune with her needs. Even some that she had been unaware of before they had begun experimenting and he had taken her in hand.

The war raged on, but in Steve she had found a comfort in both pleasure and pain.

"What a pretty blush," he purred and rubbed open palms soothingly into her aching muscles, his hands as cool as they always were. Nothing seemed to warm them, no matter how hard she tried.

"Thank you, Steve," she finally managed to speak, her voice hoarse and weak from their games. He had no other name, even when they fucked like this, he was always just her Steve. No matter that the soldier in her wanted so desperately to latch onto a title of dominance. 

Groaning, Peggy obeyed the tender, but implacable pull on her hair, the length of it fisted in Steve's hand. Once upright on shaky legs, she welcomed the full-bodied hug, his body slight and strong against her.

"That's my girl."

Steve had more than earned calling her as such. By keeping her trust, by patiently listening to her, by helping her learn both of their needs, he had become everything she had always wanted in a partner.

Even if some nights, those needs took on some shocking turns.

With steady hands, he helped stand her up, a grin wreathing his narrow face.

"Now, let's get you cleaned up."

With her arm over his bony shoulders, they made their way to clean up and rest in preparation for the return of the ordinary world come the morning.


End file.
